Night to Remember
by GodOfHeroes22
Summary: Danny is out flying to clear his head, buts meets an unlikely person or ghost (DxE) post PP


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

(A/N: Set after Phantom Planet, and Danielle is Danny's daughter)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Singing_

**Night to Remember**

It was a clear cloudless night in Amity Park. The moon was full, and the moonlight lighted the night. Danny Phantom aka 'Danny Fenton' was flying through the cool night air, clearing his thoughts.

It's been two months since Danny saved the world, and a month and a half since he and Sam broke up. As he was starting to relax he was above the park and started to hear singing.

To Danny the voice was that of an angel, being who he is started to get curious on who was singing so he flew towards the voice. Once he got to a certain spot at the park he was surprised that the one singing was Ember McLain, teen diva rock star ghost.

Danny quickly hid behind a tree so he wouldn't get caught. His heart was beating fast because he was thinking about how beautiful Ember is. As his heart started to calm down Ember started to sing again.

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!_

_It was, it was September,_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,_

_To you, I did surrender,_

_Two week, you didn't call…_

'Oh her voice is beautiful' Danny thought still hiding behind the tree.

_Your life goes on without me,_

_My life, a losing game,_

_But you should, you should not doubt me,_

_You will remember my name…_

"She sound like she's hurting as she sings" Danny said softly, still watching Ember singing.

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

'She just wants to be remembered' Danny thought still listening to Ember.

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,_

_You're wrong, now bear the shame,_

_Like dead trees in cold December,_

_Nothing, but ashes remain…_

Once Ember sang that last line she shed a single tear.

Danny notice the tear and his heart sank as started to lean back on the tree behind him, Ember started to sing again

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

_Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!_

_You will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

_Yeah! You will remember my name!_

"Ember" Danny said softly with a small sad sigh.

Ember had her head down, then noticed her hair getting longer and felt her power growing. Danny was just about to leave when he stepped on a stick that made a bid snap sound. Ember heard the snap and quickly turned invisible to find who was close by.

"Crap, now she'll probably hunt me down beat the crap out of me for spying on her" Danny said flying away from the park and was half a block away from his house until he heard a voice.

"Damn right I will, why are you even here anyways?" Ember said with anger in her voice as she appeared in flames in front of Danny.

"Well… I… Uh…" Danny said stuttering and flew back a couple feet.

"Well, what!?" Ember asked, demanding an answer.

"I was..." Danny started but took a breath then continued "I was just flying around to calm my mind, then I heard singing so I wanted to find out where it coming from. When I heard it was coming from this area of the park I came here and I saw you singing."

"Well, why didn't you just put me into that thermos like you usually do?" Ember asked with her anger calming down.

"You were just singing and minding your own business, plus your singing was a nice change of music." Danny answered.

Ember just looked a little shocked but also had a slight blush from the complement that Danny had given her.

"OK since I answered your question, I want to ask you one." Danny told her.

"OK, what's the question?" Ember asked.

"Would you need to put people under your spell if someone truly wants to be with you?" Danny asked.

"No, if someone truly loved me then I would not brainwash any more people. I would just need to be with that somebody." Ember answered with her honest opinion.

"Why?" Ember asked with a confused look.

Danny just flew up to her and kissed her. Ember tried to put Danny away but started to relax and returned the kiss.

After about good five minutes they broke their heated kiss. They looked at each other both had a massive blush. It was another good three minutes until Ember spoke.

"So how long were you holding that in you?" Ember asked truly wanting to hear his answer.

"Ever since you first came to Amity, I just didn't my feeling for you in check until you were willing to help me to save the world. But I also thought that pirate outfit you were in was hot too." Danny answers completely telling the truth.

"But, what happen to that Goth girl?" Ember asked floating closer to Danny.

"Oh, we broke up a couple weeks after the whole fiasco. We both wanted different things; she wanted me to be around a lot. But I wanted to keep on being the hero, so we decided to split apart, but we're still good friends." Danny told Ember as she was snuggling into him.

"Well if you were mine I would just want to be with you." Ember said to Danny.

"Then I hope you will enjoy being with me. Ember how would feel about you being my girlfriend?" Danny asked with a serious look.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Ember practically screamed.

-THREE YEARS LATER-

Its Christmas Eve, three years after Danny and Ember became a couple. Danny's family was accepting the moment Danny brought her to meet his family. Danny's daughter, Danielle had to get used to her at first, but six months after they started dating she started to call Ember 'mom'.

As the Fenton gathered around the fire Danny and Ember were in their room, both on the bed lying down. After a couple minutes Danny got up from the bed and went to grab something from his desk.

He stood in front of Ember who had confused look on her face, and then he knelt down on one knee and spoke.

"Ember, my beautiful dancing flame, we've been together for three years, we had our fights but we worked them out. I love we all my being, even if I die I will love you for all eternity. Ember McLain, will you make me the happiest half by becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Oh Danny of course I'll become your wife!" Ember said hugging Danny, with tears of joy falling on to his shoulder.

Danny's family saw the whole thing from the security cameras that are hidden in Danny's room. By the end of the night all the Fenton's had a smile on their face.


End file.
